


Shore Leave

by Meowthkittycathardbroomspecial



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/F, Fingerfucking, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24079852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowthkittycathardbroomspecial/pseuds/Meowthkittycathardbroomspecial
Summary: Kathryn decides non-essential maintenance needs doing on voyager and asks Tom to check the Delta flyer with the help of Chakotay. Will Tom's big fantasy be fulfilled.
Relationships: Chakotay/Tom Paris, Kathryn Janeway/B'Elanna Torres
Kudos: 6





	Shore Leave

It was a quite start to the morning on Voyager. Everyone had been working super hard and well with each other that the crew had finally earned some well deserved shore leave. Kathryn was especially pleased knowing she could spend some time with B’Elanna, the most pleased was Chakotay knowing him and Tom would get some adventures together. However Kathryn decided that all non-essential maintenance needed doing before any shore leave could take place.  
“I’m sorry everyone but it does need doing. Tom, give me that look again and you will be spending you shore leave in the brig. Come on once this is done we can all relax,” Kathryn droned on.  
Everyone groaned. Maintenance! How could Kathryn be so cruel? Tom banged his head on the table in front of him, B’Elanna placed her face in her hands giggling hysterically and Harry placed his hands behind his head and started to scream at the ceiling. The only person who seemed to be on board with it was Tuvok.  
“Seeing as I can’t reason with you lot, here’s the break down. Harry you are to help Tuvok and the Doctor with their checks. Tom you need to do your checks on the Delta Flyer, Chakotay will be supervising you and B’Elanna I will be helping you out in Engineering. Dismissed,” Kathryn grumbled.  
Everyone quickly left the room, leaving only B’Elanna and Kathryn behind. As soon as they were far enough away from the meeting room, Tom turned to Chakotay and said, “By any chance did you have anything to do with this? I mean I’m not upset with you being here but I was kind of looking forward to just chilling with you.”  
Chakotay looked at Tom with innocent eyes and replied, “Honestly, I had nothing to do with it. Most likely Tuvok’s idea and suggested it. Chin up Tom, just think I can keep you company. Just one thing, you do a half-assed job and your ass is mine Paris.”  
Tom smirked; he knew that Chakotay was only joking. For once, doing maintenance didn’t seem like a chore. Harry suddenly appeared in front of them looking very annoyed.  
“How come I have to help Tuvok and the Doctor and you only have to sort out the Delta Flyer? It’s so unfair. Damn it! Me and Neelix were looking forward to spending some quality time together, but now it looks like we will hardly get any time,” Harry moaned.  
Tom and Chakotay looked at one another and then back at Harry. Chakotay raised his eyebrow and said “Ensign Kim, are you sure you want to take that tone with a senior officer? Just remember, I can soon have your Ensign status removed, would you like me to speak with the Captain?”  
Harry blushed; he knew he had stepped over the line with Chakotay. He apologised and quickly walked down to the bridge to meet up with Tuvok. Tom unscrewed his face and howled with laughter.  
“Jesus Tay! Talk about harsh. I’m sorry but I couldn’t hold back laughing but you threatening to remove Ensign Status tickled me in the right way. This is why I love you,” giggled Tom.  
“That’s why you will be my bitch tonight if you don’t get on with these checks Paris,” Chakotay grinned.  
Tom grabbed Chakotay’s hands and pulled him close to him. Tom quickly kissed him and then started to walk down to the Shuttle Bay.   
The Delta Flyer was sat in the Shuttle bay in its usual radiance. Tom had recently cleaned and polished it. It was gleaming. Chakotay was impressed, he knew Tom cared a great deal about it. They entered and stood in the cock pit. Chakotay pulled a PADD from his pocket ready to go over the checks with Tom.  
It took Tom well over an hour to complete every single check to the standard Chakotay wanted. Tom was relieved that the inspection was complete, until Chakotay said there was one more check that needed doing.  
“Come on Tay, are you serious? I have gone through the entire list. What other checks could there be?” Tom groaned.  
Chakotay wandered over to Tom’s seat and sat down in it. He patted his lap and said “you need to do the kissing inspection. I need to make sure my Pilot is up to standard.”  
Tom grinned, joined Chakotay on his lap and hugged him. He then placed his arms around the back of Chakotay’s neck, lent in and started to kiss him. Their tongues rolling and rubbing together, their lips locked tightly. Tom could feel himself starting to become aroused but decided it was best not to act on it but save it for later. After a few moments, Tom pulled his head back, looked at Chakotay and admired him. He still couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have such a wonderful guy in his life.  
“Well Tom you will be pleased to know that everything has passed with flying colours especially that kiss. However I did notice some arousal from yourself and you chose not to act upon, why?” murmured Chakotay.  
Tom looked at Chakotay; he wanted to save himself for later, when he planned to take the Delta Flyer out for a test run. He was planning to surprise Chakotay as one of Tom’s fantasies was to fuck Chakotay on the Delta Flyer.  
“Well I kind of want to save myself for tonight, if that’s alright with you. Something to look forward to later,” Tom replied.  
Chakotay smiled, he felt a little disappointed but if Tom wanted to save himself for later he was fine with it. He suggested that they went and got some lunch, then ask Kathryn if they could take the Delta Flyer out for a test run. Tom agreed and made their way up to the mess hall.  
Along the way they saw Harry, Tom smiled and waved at him but Harry glared and walked the other way. Chakotay shrugged his shoulders and told Tom not to worry about it. They entered the mess hall and could see it was very busy but there was space on B’Elanna’s and Kathryn’s table. They went and grabbed their food and joined the girls.  
“So B’Elanna, how are you getting on in Engineering?” Tom asked casually.  
“Pretty good, everything is running fine but there is one downside,” B’Elanna said.  
“What’s that then?”  
“Having your girlfriend distracting you while your trying to do the checks, I’ve already had Kathryn rubbing her boobs and squeezing my ass. Trust me it’s rather difficult to get stuff done,” B’Elanna replied.  
Kathryn blushed and shuffled in her seat. She had a guilty look on her face but she knew B’Elanna enjoyed every moment of it.  
“I was just making sure that everything was fine, plus you are so gorgeous, how could I resist?” purred Kathryn.  
B’Elanna faced Kathryn and quickly kissed her. Kathryn blushed and went back to her lunch. Tom explained that Chakotay was extremely helpful during his checks and asked Kathryn if they could take the Delta Flyer out for a quick test run.  
“Of course Tom. At least if you have Chakotay with you, you can stay out of trouble,” she said.  
Tom smiled and excused himself from the table. He said that he would meet Chakotay at the Delta Flyer as he needed to pick something up from their quarters.  
“Just one thing Chakotay, when you have finished with the Delta Flyer, can you clean it up once you’re done. I’d rather not sit in a puddle of cum, when I come to use it,” Kathryn whispered.  
Tom sprinted the whole way there. He knew exactly what he was going to pick up. Once he was in the bedroom, he walked over to the beside table and opened the draw. He pulled out the bottle lube and a cock ring that he had been wanting to use for some time. He placed them into his pocket and made his way back to the Delta flyer.  
Chakotay was patiently waiting for him. He wanted to get the test done so that he and Tom could enjoy the rest of the day. Tom reappeared in the shuttle bay, he was smiling.  
“What took you so long Tom? I’ve been waiting here for you, thinking about what we plan to do and you keep me waiting,” Chakotay joked and grinned.  
Tom pouted and replied with “well I had to pick up some important bits for our flight, but I promise you it’s worth it.”  
Chakotay was about to speak, when Tom lifted his finger to his mouth. He didn’t want Chakotay to find out the surprise he had in stall for him. Chakotay placed Tom’s finger in his mouth and gave it a little suck and a lick. Tom blushed and knew what Chakotay was hinting at but didn’t want to give in just yet.   
“Just be patient, once this test flight is done then we are free to play,” Tom reassured.  
Chakotay gave him the puppy dog eyes but Tom still didn’t give in. Chakotay sighed and boarded the Delta Flyer. Come on Tom. Please let me play with you. Chakotay thought. Tom boarded as well and took his seat at the helm. He set the control panel ready for flight and they soon were in open space. Tom hadn’t noticed Chakotay staring out of the window looking disappointed.   
“Right, just going to do a quick blast at full impulse then see how we are at cruising speed. Tay? Did you hear what I just said?” Tom asked.  
Chakotay grunted, he thought that Tom was going to make him wait until later on in the evening for any action. Tom looked over at him, he could see something was bothering Chakotay and realised what it was. I know what you want, but you need just to wait a little longer. I’m sorry Tay but I want to surprise you. Tom thought.  
He pushed the Delta Flyer up to full impulse for a few minutes until he was happy that it was running smoothly. He then bought it down to cruising speed and put it into auto pilot. Tom decided that it was time. He carefully removed his clothes and not to arouse any suspicion with Chakotay and quietly walked over to him. It took a moment for Chakotay to realise that Tom was standing behind him. He slowly turned around and his jaw dropped. He couldn’t believe Tom was standing behind him naked.  
“Oh! I thought that I would have to wait until later. Damn it Tom! I suppose that when you went back to the quarters you picked up the lube by any chance?” quizzed Chakotay.  
Tom grinned; he knew that Chakotay would forgive him. He looked at him and said “well I had planned this before we left. Honestly Tay, I have fantasised about banging you on the Delta Flyer for a while and this seemed like the perfect opportunity.”  
The mood had suddenly shifted. Tom leaned in and kissed Chakotay. They embraced for a few moments and then let go. Tom stroked Chakotay’s face and murmured “I will always love you. I won’t let anything happen to you.”  
Tom moved back and allowed Chakotay to undress. Tom watched him as he quickly removed all of his garments to reveal the whole of his naked body. He walked over and slowly caressed his hands over Chakotay’s chest. He teased both nipples and then slowly worked his way down Chakotay’s stomach, down to the crotch. As Tom caressed his hands down Chakotay, he also kissed and licked his nipples. Chakotay could feel his arousal throbbing in his cock; he wanted Tom to pleasure him.  
Tom grabbed Chakotay’s hand and pulled him over to his seat. He asked Chakotay to sit so that he could pleasure him. Tom knelt in front of Chakotay’s cock and placed his mouth over the throbbing end. Chakotay gasped, Tom always knew where the pleasure spots were and always hit on target. Tom wrapped his tongue around his shaft and slowly rubbed it down and then back up. He could feel Chakotay close to cumming but he wasn’t going give him what he wanted just yet.   
“Tom please, let me cum. I’ve been waiting for so long, let me cum!” begged Chakotay.  
Tom ignored him and continued to tease. He lowered his tongue onto Chakotay’s balls and licked every part of them. As he did that, he could feel Chakotay’s balls starting to twitch, moved his tongue along the shaft and onto the head. Tom placed the head into his mouth, began to suck and rub his tongue over it. Chakotay moaned, he really wanted to cum and Tom was still not giving in.  
“Lieutenant Paris, as your commanding officer, I demand that you make me cum!” demanded Chakotay.  
Tom finally succumbed to Chakotay’s will and thrust Chakotay’s cock deep into his throat. Without warning Chakotay came, Tom could feel his thick, silky cum sliding down the back of his throat. He swallowed the entire load and looked at Chakotay.  
“I’m glad that you do listen on some occasions Tom, however for that you are going to pay the price, I want you to fuck me hard, is that understood?” Chakotay growled.  
Tom nodded. He went and grabbed the lube and remembered that he also had the cock ring. He bought them over, placed the cock ring on and said to Chakotay “I also remembered a little something extra. Thought I’d try with that cock ring that we got ages ago.”  
Chakotay stared at Tom’s cock for a moment. He couldn’t believe how amazing it made Tom’s cock look. He stoked Tom’s cock slowly and could feel it throbbing. He slipped out of the chair and placed himself on his hands and knees on the floor. Tom knelt down behind him. He squeezed some of the lube onto his hand, gently rubbed it into Chakotay’s hole and some onto his cock.  
Before Tom penetrated Chakotay with his cock, he placed two fingers inside his hole. Chakotay softly moaned as Tom fingered him. He could feel his cock becoming slowly aroused again. Tom removed his fingers and gently pushed his cock inside Chakotay. Chakotay gasped, having Tom penetrate him with the cock ring on, felt amazing. As Tom started to thrust harder, Chakotay could feel his cock getting harder. He wanted Tom to fuck him harder and faster. Chakotay could feel an electric current surging through him. Tom penetrated him deeper and faster. He didn’t know how much longer he could hold back, he wanted Tom to make him cum.   
“Tom lets finish each other off so we can come together! Please baby, make me cum!” Chakotay howled.  
Tom released himself and moved in front of Chakotay. Chakotay sat up, his cock sticking straight up. Tom placed his hand onto it, quickly began to rub and Chakotay did the same. Both of them began to moan. They could both feel each others arousal and as one of them rubbed harder the other did to. Chakotay came first, his cum oozing over Tom’s hand. Shortly after Tom came onto Chakotay’s stomach. They lent in, kissed each other and then smiled each one another. Both of them were still trying to catch their breath a little but they both felt amazing. Tom pushed Chakotay gently onto the floor and lay on top of his, gently caressing his face.  
“That was probably the best fuck you have ever given me Tom. Honestly with that cock ring on, I thought I was going to cum as soon as you entered me,” Chakotay said.  
Tom grinned, “Well I thought you would probably enjoy that. Besides I have to make sure that I keep my Commanding Officer sweet to. This is why I love you so much Tay.”  
Tom lent in and kissed Chakotay, they enjoyed a quick embrace. They were about to hug when Chakotay’s comm badge beeped.  
“Janeway to Chakotay.”  
“Chakotay here, how can I help you Kathryn?” Chakotay asked.  
“Just checking you and Tom are alright and has all of the maintenance checks been completed?” Kathryn asked.  
“Yes everything is fine Kathryn, no issues to report,” replied Chakotay.  
“Good, everything is fine in Engineering you’ll be pleased to know, especially B’Elanna she fucked me like a demon down there and now is currently eating me out. You guys better hurry back if you don’t want to miss out, Kathryn out.”  
Chakotay and Tom looked at each other in shock. They couldn’t miss out on that opportunity. They quickly cleaned each other up and dressed. Chakotay sat back in the pilots chair and requested that Tom sit on his knee back to Voyager.   
It was a short journey back. Tom made sure that he had the delta flyer at full impulse until they reached Voyager. They safely landed back in the shuttle bay and quickly made their way to Engineering. They quickly sprinted down to Engineering. As soon as they entered they could hear giggling in the distance. Chakotay worked out that Kathryn and B’Elanna were hiding in one of the Jeffries tubes. He and Tom slipped in and faced Kathryn and B’Elanna. They were both completely nude and kissing each other.  
“Well hello there sexy Ladies, I hope that we are just in time for the show,” Tom said.  
B’Elanna looked up at Tom and Chakotay. She had a cheeky expression and explained, “Nice of you to join us, it’s just a shame that you have just missed the show. Had you boys been here ten minutes earlier you could have had some hot girl on girl action.”  
Tom and Chakotay groaned, they both loved it when they got to see B’Elanna and Kathryn in action. They both looked extremely disappointed.  
“Don’t worry I’m sure we can have some fun soon. You never know I may have some more maintenance that could be planned so we can all play together,” Kathryn purred.  
She quickly rubbed each of their crotches, turned back to B’Elanna and resumed with their kissing. Chakotay and Tom shrugged at each other. The day had been far from a failure; especially they had both had the best fuck they had ever had. The next time they had to do non-essential maintenance Chakotay was going to make sure they were close enough to the action.


End file.
